Perfect
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: "And what am I, Wally?" "...perfect."  A story about Robin and his insecurities and how Wally really, truly sees him. Songfic to F**kin Perfect by P!nk


Song fic tiiiiiiime! :DD

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Dick's POV<em>

Aaaaah...Baths are the best.

As I lower myself into the hot, bubbly water of the bathrub my muscles start to relax immediately, the wamrth a very welcome comfort. I do wince when it comes into contatc with my lastest gift from the Joker, though; a new cut on my left arm from his crazy knife. But it'll heal soon and the pain's not that bad so I deal with it. I sit there for a while, playing with the pink (yes,pink), foamy bubbles and let the warm water do its job. After a while I decide I should actually wash. When I do, I notice all of the tiny peach scars dotting my palte skin through the soap and my heart falls. They're a constant remind of the real danger I face very night, of the life I've chosen to live, and the mistakes I've made along the way.

Great, isn't it?

I take the soapy washcloth and try to reach behind me to get at my back. I can't. My latest scar still pulses with pain every time I reach too high.

Damn. It.

Just then the door cracks open and I think it's Alfred or Bruce come to check on me. But then I see that familar freckled face and jade eyes and I react in the fastest way possible.

* * *

><p><em>Wally's POV<em>

"Waaaaah!"

"Oh shit-"

"Wally!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Slam!

Okay. What the hell? Alfred said he was fixing his hair. His_ hair_. Not washing himself! Dammit!

Sly old devil.

Well, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before...we just haven't since we, uh, told each other "I love you." Seeing each otherbutt-naked takes on a whole different meaning after that.

"I'm so sorry, dude," Iapologize again.

". . .S'okay."

Phew.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asks.

"Besides just to see your precious face?" I smile at my own little line. "Alfred told me you got hurt last night and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks."

You're welcome.

"I'm fine. Except I can't reach my back...it's annoying and a total disaster. Heavy on the dis." I can alomst see the cute, frustrated pout on his face from his tone.

Wait. He needs help? Ideaaaaa.

"You want me to wash it for you?" He probably turned rose red from that simple question. Nice image. There's a pause, then the sloshing of water, and then a ". . .sure."

SCORE. I'm a genius. Go me! Go me!

I turn the brass doorknob and enter the (really expensive) bathroom. Dick is against the edge of the tub (that's not a tub, it's a pool) with his back against me, half of his body submerged under bubbles the color of cotton candy.

Adorable.

I pull over a stool, sit myself behind him and he hands me the soapy washcloth.

"Watch your hands," he threatens me.

"I will, I will. What, you don't trust me?"

"I do...but Bruce would probaby chop 'the boys' off if he knew you were doing this at all. I at least want you to live."

Comforting. Really comforting, Dick.

"Thanks, man."

Without another word I start on my task, placing the warm cloth against his smooth, pale skin, the suds appearing on the surface immediately. His skin is turning slightly red from his blush and I chuckle at how incredibly adorable that is. I rinse some of it off with the extendable shower hose (we don't even have one of those) and when I do, something catches my eye. I move closer to take a better look.

I was right.

It's barely visible but there a very light, peach scar that runs from the left side of his back, curving and heading to his side to disappear under the bubbles. I lift my fingers to touch it and I feel him flinch beneath my fingertips.

"This is new." I say.

"Yeah," he replies.

"What happened?"

"Poison Ivy."

'Nuff said.

"It's really...long."

"Yeah...Just another thing to add to the list of what's wrong with me."

Whoa, what?

"What are you talking about, Dick?

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You were wrong_

"I mean, I've got a body as small and pale as a girl's, my eyes are really big and girly, I'm weak, and now I've got a big-ass scar running down my back and side."

Whoa whoa whoa.

"Dick, that's crazy talk."

"No, it's true and you know it."

"No, I don't know it. Because your body and skin are beautiful, your eyes are not that girly and are _amazing_ and you can barely even see this scar."

"You saw it."

"I've got trained eyes."

"Then everyone else at school must have them too."

Oh hell no. Again?

Change the voices

In your head

Make them like you

Instead

"I can't even change in the locker room without someone pointing and picking at it. It's humiliating, Wally."

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game._

"I thought they stopped picking on you, Dick." His head dips lower as he looks at the soapy water.

"I lied." Abawahnow? "Because I didn't want you to worry anymore."

Don't those assholes ever get tired of this game? I swear, they have a very big ass kicking coming their way.

"Dick, you should have told me. No one has the right to treat you like that, least of all those pathetic pieces of sh-"

"I thought I could handle it. But obviously I'm to weak to do that."

Where is this lack of self-confidence coming from? Have they whittled it down so much and he's been holding it in for so long that now it's just spilling all out?

_It's enough; I've done all I can think of._

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

"Dick, look at me." He hesitates but eventually turns around to where I can see his crystal blue eyes which are turning slightly red from held back tears. I take his face gently into my hands and look him straight in his eyes.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

"You've fought against tougher criminals than I have and survived emotional trauma worse than I ever have in my 15 years of life. You cannot sit there and tell me you're not strong, Dick because you are. You are"

He opens his mouth to protest but I cut him off with more words.

"And everything that you just listed as 'flaws'? They're also a part of why I love you and make you you."

"And what exactly am I, Wally?"

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

"You're fuckin' perfect, Dick." I touch my forehead against his lightly and he closes his eyes together with mine. "You're fuckin' perfect to me."

And then I'm kissing him softly on his lips with all the feeling I have because he needs it. He needs to recognize how special he is to this world, or at least to me.

When I break away he rests his head on my shoulder, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Thanks, Wallly. Really...thanks." I brush back some of his soaking weat hair and kiss the top of his head.

"You're welcome, Dick." We stay like that for a few moments until I have to ask him.

"Are you ready to get out?" He nods against me. "Okay. I'll wait outside."

He nods again and I get up to leave to let him finish and put some clothes on. I sit outside the door in the hallway, expecting a long wait, but he's coming out to welcome me back in in a matter of minutes. We climb into bed, him sunuggling up against me and me wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Goodnight, Dick."

"Goodnight, Wally. Oh by the way?"

"Hmm?"

"You're fuckin' perfect to me, too."

* * *

><p>Why do I always pick on Dick? Bad, bad habit. OTL But I can't help it.<p>

Got inspired to do this after someone on DA suggested doing one to this song which I hadn't heard before. I listen to it every day now. 333

All characters (c) DC Comics

Reviews, critiques, etc. very very welcomed and much appreciated! I love them a lot. 33

F**kin' Perfect (c) P!nk


End file.
